


At First Sight

by Mice



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't seem right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

It didn't seem right, falling for somebody like that, when you'd just seen them, just heard their voice for the very first time. Rodney didn't even know the guy's name, but he had a smile that lit up a room and amazingly blue eyes, and his accent?

If there was such a thing as death by accent, this guy had it down. Rolled R's and a lilt like music. You could listen to this guy read a laundry list and it would be hot. Somebody said he was from Scotland, that he was a doctor -- voodoo, not actual science -- and that he had that gene that made the Ancient equipment light up. That was pretty sexy all by itself; forget the eyes and the accent and the amazing ass.

Okay, it was hopeless. Rodney officially had a crush on somebody he hadn't even been introduced to. Most of the time these things involved blonde hair and tits, but every now and then... well... Rodney knew what he liked.

The cafeteria was crowded and blue eyes had already attracted groupies. Grodin was sitting with him, leaning in close and talking quietly. Simplon... Simpson? She was there too. Rodney knew enough to suss out the competition but he also knew that somebody who smiled as much as this guy did wasn't likely to find him their type. Pitiful, really. Genius like his was so rare that it should be appreciated as the multifaceted gem it was.

Grodin glared at him when he sat down, coffee mug thumping on the table. "Haven't you got something to do?" Rodney asked, glaring back. It wouldn't hurt to at least try to stake out some territory.

"Hello," blue eyes said, still smiling. God, his eyes were crinkling and he had dimples. Dimples, for God's sake. Rodney knew he was hopelessly lost. Blue eyes held out a hand. "I'm Carson Beckett, medical."

Rodney shifted over a little, crowding Grodin as he reached out and took Beckett's hand. "Rodney McKay -- _Doctor_ Rodney McKay, astrophysics and head of sciences."

"I think I'll be going," Grodin grumbled, kicking Rodney's ankle as he got up. Looking over at Beckett, he smiled and said, "I'll see you later, then, Carson."

"Oh, aye, Peter, and thank you for the tour about the facility. I'm looking forward to working here." Beckett reached out and patted Grodin's shoulder then turned his eyes back to Rodney. "I've heard rather a bit about you, Dr. McKay," he said. His eyes twinkled.

"Lies, all of it," Rodney insisted. He knew the kinds of things his minions said behind his back. Simpton snickered. He glared at her. She grabbed her cup.

"I really should go help Peter," she said. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Carson."

"And you, lass."

And then Beckett looked Rodney in the eyes. "I should hope not all of it's lies. You really sound far too interesting for that."

Rodney blinked. "Oh? Oh! Of course I do!" Obviously the man had been impressed by rumors of his brilliance. "What can you tell me about this whole ATA thing? I hear you have the gene."

Beckett's smile dimmed slightly. "Indeed, I do at that. Not that I ever wanted it, mind you." He shrugged. "I'm the one who discovered it, though." His eyes traveled up and down, looking Rodney over. "At some point I'm hoping to be able to develop a protocol for introducing it into those who don't have it."

That was all Rodney needed to hear. It really was love at first sight.

~~pau~~


End file.
